One person does make a difference
by armygundamgirl
Summary: Does one person make a difference? And how so? How would things have turned out if just one person hadn't been there?
1. Chapter 1

Hello minna-san! You haven't heard from me in a while, or at all but here is my second fic! I hope you enjoy! Of coures, I don't own anyone who is already in an anime or any other type of series(pouts) Though I wish I did.

The workday was almost over, and Duo glanced anxiously at the clock as he pulled one more piece of paper off of the mountain of paperwork on his desk that loomed over him, threatening to make him miss his date with Heero. Again. Duo sighed. It seemed like no matter what he did there was no end to his work. If he wasn't out in the field hunting down a new terrorist group then he was training new recruits, who, despite some being the same age as him, seemed far to young and innocent to be doing this kind of work. And if he wasn't doing _that_ then he was trying to make a dent in the endless pile of paperwork that seemed to haunt his every waking moment.

And none of it was doing any good for his and Heero's relationship. He wasn't even sure that the 'perfect soldier' felt anything for him, or if he was simply a diversion from their pain. He loved the damn idiot, but was to scared to say anything since Heero had shown no signs that he felt the same.

Duo sighed again and reached for another piece of paper as the clock ticked past another minute. He had to get this stuff done soon or he'd never make the date. Why had he let Lady Une talk him into joining in the first place? He'd had a nice, easy job at the salvage yard where he could set his own hours and do something that he enjoyed.

A knock sounded at his door, and he breathed a sigh of relief at the most welcome introduction.

"Please come in." He said and pushed his paperwork aside. The door opened, and in walked a boy about his age carrying a medium sized box and wearing a delivery service shirt.

"Are you Duo Maxwell?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yup, that's me." The boy sighed in relief.

"Finally. You don't know how long it's taken me to get this to you." He set the box down on Duo's desk and held out his clipboard. "Here, sign this." Duo looked at the paper and was about to sign his name when something caught his eye.

"_What_? Someone put this in storage 60 years ago?" The boy shrugged.

"Not my problem, I'm just the delivery guy."

"All right all right." Duo scribbled his signature and handed the clipboard back to the kid, who waved and walked out the door. Duo then turned his attention to the box that had been placed on his desk. It _seemed_ normal enough, just a regular cardboard box with aging, yellowed tape wrapped around it, with his name and the current year of A.C. 200 written on the top. He reached out a hand and poked it experimentally, then immediately jumped back. No harm in being careful, and he wouldn't put it past his co-workers to send him a practical joke. When nothing happened, he stepped closer and grabbed a pair of scissors, breaking the tape apart at the openings. He opened the flaps of the box to reveal three things: A photo album, a hand-made wooden box, and a hand bound book lying on top. On the cover of the book were the letters 'READ THIS FIRST.' He picked it up carefully, being careful not to let the pages crumble. It was 60 years old after all. He flipped open the cover to find a letter addressed to him in neat typewriter script.

Dear Duo Maxwell,

You don't know me, and by the time you read this I will have been dead for quite some time. At least, I hope you get to read this. No one knows what the future may bring, right? In a favorite movie of mine, the future was called 'the undiscovered country'. Very appropriately titled in my opinion. The future will forever be the undiscovered country, for there will always be another tomorrow. At least for someone out there. But enough about philosophy, you want to know why someone who's dying before your parents are born is leaving you a package. Well, that's what this book is. It's about something that happened to me when I was twenty; and it just might explain something that's going to happen to you soon, unless it has already happened. I didn't know any exact dates. And if I hadn't intrigued you before, then I most certainly have now. Believe what's written here or don't, it doesn't matter to me. Hell, to you I'm already dead, so nothing matters to me anymore. Happy reading!

The letter was signed _Ashley Larsen-Castoff_ in big bold letters written in a sparkly colored pen, and Duo was now _very_ much intrigued and was about to turn the page to begin reading when there was another knock on the door. This time, the interruption was _not_ welcome.

"What?" He demanded angrily. The door opened to reveal Trowa standing there, his face unreadable as usual.

"C'mon, we've located that scientist." He said. Duo immediately lost interest in the book.

"You mean the one who's crazier than the guys who trained us?" Trowa nodded, and Duo dropped the book back in the box, grabbing his jacket as he left the room. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get this guy." Trowa's mouth quirked upwards at the energetic pilot as he ran to keep up with him on their way to the hanger bay, where they would meet the others.

_In the crazy scientists lab:_

They burst into the lab, guns drawn and ready for anything. Anything, that is, except for the scientist standing in front of a large, glowing machine. Heero was the first to speak.

"Step away from the equipment." He said in that deadly voice of his. The scientist looked up with a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"LONG LIVE OZ!" He shouted before jumping into the glowing machine. At the moment the guy disappeared from sight Duo felt himself being pulled in all different directions, as though the hands of time and gravity had lost all reason and all had different ideas as to what they should be doing. He watched as ghostly images ran past him of battles, work, life. Some people he knew, most he did not. The last images he saw before returning to normal was of a transparent Quatre with an eye patch wearing a uniform that he'd never seen run into the lab with a girl he'd never met in jeans, dark blue jacket and a shoulder bag. Quatre pushed the girl to the ground as a flash grenade was thrown into the room, and then, when they'd recovered, he laid down cover fire as the girl headed for the machinery.

Duo watched the scene in fascination as she gave a shout of triumph that he couldn't hear and the machinery spring to life again and the girl head for the opening that the scientist had jumped through only moments before. She almost stepped through, but at the last second turned around and sent a worried look towards Quatre. He shouted at her to go, and not to worry. She gave a shaky smile in return and was again about to step through when she stopped again, surprised this time, and locked eyes with Duo. They stared at each other, surprise on their faces. The girl then got a very joyous look on her face, gave him a two-finger mock salute, and stepped through the machine.

Everything snapped back into place, the feeling of being pulled disappearing. The transparent Quatre looked at them, a warm, tired smile on his face as he held his hand over his heart and faded away. The five Gundam pilots looked at each other in confusion.

"I don't suppose you can explain that Quatre." Wufei asked, breaking the silence. Quatre shook his head.

"I can't. But I can tell you that when those two…people…saw us, they were very, very happy." He said. Heero and Wufei nodded, then began to examine the equipment in the room. Trowa put his arm around Quatre and gave it a gentle squeeze while Duo simply looked around the room.

"It's a time machine." Heero said after a few minutes. They all looked at him.

"A time machine? Are you sure?" Trowa asked. Heero nodded, and something clicked in Duo's brain.

"Hey guys? I think that I have something in my office that might explain all this.

So, how'd you like? Please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like, and just bear with me, all will eventually be explained.

When Ashley and the scientist were thrown out of the glowing light that he had pulled her into she landed hard on her shoulder, and he landed on top of her. She immediately threw him off and rolled to her knees, waiting for the dizziness to subside before she tried standing. The scientist took a look around and gave a whoop of delight. Ashley stood up on shaky legs and looked around, trying to place where she was.

"Hey! Old Guy! Where the hell have you brought me?" She demanded. The scientist spread his arms wide and took a deep breath.

"To the future my dear! A wonderful, war filled future!" Ashley was stunned into silence, then lost her balance when there was a low rumbling in the ground.

"_An earthquake? It's not like one that I've ever been in if that's what it is."_ She then stared in open-mouthed surprise when the source of the rumbling came into view. There were several massive robots heading straight for her and the scientist, who began to jump up and down excitedly, waving his arms to get their attention. And then there was a new rumbling, and she turned around to see even more robots heading their way.

"Holy shit." She said as these new robots stopped and faced the first set, her and the scientist in the middle. A hatch of some sort opened from the middle of the dark red mobile suit from the first group and there stood a man with the longest, palest hair that she had ever seen on anyone and wearing a uniform that she didn't recognize.

"Professor Venivici, you really shouldn't bring your dates to a battlefield, it isn't very romantic." Ashley nearly threw up at that comment. "Though the manner in which you arrived is quite unusual."

"I'm not his date, he _kidnapped_ me." Ashley stated firmly as she stood up and brushed the dirt from her jeans. The guys eyes seemed to sparkle for a second, but it quickly disappeared.

"I see. Can you explain this young lady's accusations professor?" He asked. But the professor was off in his own world, happily exclaiming over the mobile suit. Both Ashley and the guy simply blinked at the oblivious scientist, then the guy sighed, pulled out a gun, and shot the ground by the professor. Ashley jumped and nearly screamed. She'd never heard a gun shot without ear protection, nor had she ever seen a person fire a gun so…so…coldly.

The professor jumped and screamed, then became very mad.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I asked you a question Professor. Why did you kidnap her?" The professor briefly glanced at Ashley, then got a glazed look in his eyes.

"Oh her. She was the key to make everything right. OZ was gone, gone I say! But by bringing her here I have brought it back! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ashley stared at this guy, her mind whirling. Who was OZ? Of all the militaries that were in existence, that wasn't one that she knew about. She had absolutely no idea what to make of this situation, so she latched on to what, to her at least, was the only logical explanation.

"Okay, that's it. I have officially gone crazy and need to be in a looney bin." She said out loud. And then several things started to happen at once. Two of those hatches opened, one from in front and one from behind. One person jumped down from each, both with guns drawn. The one from the white suit next to the Dark red one pointed his gun directly at her, while the one behind her pointed his gun at that guy and pushed her behind him.

"She's a threat to OZ Chang, I will kill her." The first one said, his tone coming very close to making her shit her pants.

"If she's a threat to OZ then I'll protect her Yuy." Chang said, his voice just as deadly. All of the other mobile suits came to life, and Ashley swore that they were squaring off to fight each other. She started to inch backwards, then stopped cold when she felt warm tendrils run themselves through her mind, giving her a monster headache. She put her hands over her ears to help block out all sound and concentrated on her breathing, falling into a light meditative state that her mother had taught her. Not soon enough the throbbing began to subside, and the tendrils withdrew from her mind. She was now quite a bit calmer, but still freaked out. Chang and Yuy were still in a stand-off, neither of them moving or blinking.

After that she wasn't sure quite what happened next. All she knew was that there were very large explosions and that Chang pushed her to the ground, covering her body with his.

"_Wufei, get her out of there!"_ A voice shouted from a loudspeaker system. Wufei hauled her to her feet and began running to his robot, dragging her along.

"What the hell is going on?" Ashley demanded when they stopped at the foot of his mobile suit.

"They're trying to kill you, we're trying to keep you alive. Anything else?"

"If there is it'll just have to wait." Ashley grumbled as he disappeared into his cockpit. She stood there, not sure what to do. All of this was happening so _fast_. And then she was being scooped up by the mobile suit hand and all she could do was hang on and hope the guy didn't crush her.

She screamed when the suit that was holding her was hit, and the finger loosened ever so slightly. It was enough for her to slip through though, and she barely managed to catch hold of the last digit. She hung on for dear life, squeezing her eyes tightly and praying to every God in existence that this was all a really weird dream and she would soon wake up from it.

She opened her eyes again when her feet touched the ground, and she saw that the mobile suit was kneeling on the ground.

"_Try to find a place to hide."_ Wufei said. Ashley let go of the last digit.

"Um, okay." She said a little uncertainly. She then covered her head to protect it from the rocket blast as he flew off, and then just stood there, listening to the sounds of the battle while trying to get control of her breathing.

She sank down to the ground, wrapping her arms under her legs and laying her head down on her knees.

"This is just a dream. This is just a dream. Just a dream."

888

Wufei snarled disgustedly as the 'Ozzies'(which is what some of the soldiers in the rebellion had started calling OZ)abruptly left the battlefield, taking that crazy scientist with them. He was about to chase after them, but Trowa held him back.

"_We'll get them another time Wufei."_ His friend said, his voice having a calming effect on the Chinese pilot. Eventually Wufei calmed down to the point where he was simply smoldering.

"Dishonorable cur." He muttered under his breath, and Trowa knew that he was once again complaining about Heero. "I remember when he would fight until he died or destroyed the enemy."

"_That was a long time ago Wufei. He's with OZ now, and follows their orders."_ Quatre said.

"Exactly. He's a dishonorable cur." Both Quatre and Trowa shook their heads. This was an old complaint that they had heard ever since Heero had joined OZ, and would probably hear for a long time to come.

"_Wufei, where did you put that girl?"_ Trowa asked.

"Right here." Wufei said and zoomed in on the girls hunched over form.

"_Is she hurt?"_ Quatre asked.

"_No, it looks like she's sleeping."_

"Sleeping? How is she able to sleep?" Wufei exclaimed.

"_Why don't we go collect her and you can ask?"_ Wufei threw Quatre a perfectly nasty look, which of course he couldn't see since they were in separate Gundams.

888

Ashley awoke to a slight shaking from her shoulder, and for a moment she was back in her high school English class and it was her friend Jess who was waking her up so that they could go to their next class. But instead of seeing Jess's mischievous brown eyes when she opened her own, she was greeted with on unfamiliar green one that was partially obscured by the weirdest hairstyle she had eve seen. She shrieked and jumped away from him, landing in a crouched fighting position. The boy was startled and she had caused him to lose his balance so that he was now sitting on his butt. She looked at his companions and found the Chinese guy from earlier, plus a blonde boy with an eye patch who was laughing his ass off at the boy with the weird hairstyle. They all looked to be about her age, and for some reason she wasn't as on guard as she knew she should be.

The blonde boy finally stopped laughing and helped his friend up, then extended his hand to her.

"I'm sorry that my friend startled you, he was just trying to make sure that you weren't hurt." Ashley slowly stood up and walked to them, though she didn't get to close. If the boys noticed this, they didn't say anything.

"Can you tell me where I am?" She asked.

"Northern England." She had a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"No way." She whispered once she could speak. "That's just not possible."

"How is it not possible? That's where we are." Wufei said.

"Because I was just in California, that's why!" They all stared at her, and Quatre sighed.

"I think that we'll be better able to sort this out after we've had something to eat, so why don't we head back to base?" He asked. Wufei and Trowa nodded. "Would you like to come with us?" Quatre asked Ashley. She sighed.

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, I had major writers block. Thank you to those who reviewed! Please enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ashley sat at the table with the three boys, plus a woman with darkish hair who was introduced as Noin that had joined them. She just stared at them in silence, still trying to wrap her mind around what they had just told her.

"I'm…(dare she say it?)…when?" She asked uncertainly.

"A.C. 200." Quatre answered gently.

"No, it's A.C. 75. At least to me."

"Then that means that you're in the future."

"Yeah, like that's what happened. The only time things like that happen to regular people like me is in old science-fiction novels."

"So have you considered the possibility that you're in one?" Noin asked with a minor quirk of her lips.

"Yes, actually. Which just goes to show how twisted I am."

"But you still don't believe us." Trowa said.

"Damn straight. Would you believe you in my situation? I'm still on the belief that that scientist is messing with my mind by using drugs or something."

"Why would you specifically be in that position if you're just a 'regular person'?" Wufei asked. Ashley shrugged.

"Any number of reasons. People disappear all the time, some get kidnapped by the government, others recruited by the different military factions, some just get knocked off if they get annoying enough or some military guy is in a bad mood. It happens everyday." The four of them sighed at the calmness with which she spoke of that.

"Well, until we decide what to do with you or we find out why exactly you were brought to this time, we're just going to have to let you stay with us." Ashley let her head drop to the table.

"Great. Just great. And I thought I was finally safe." She muttered almost soft enough for it to not be heard. So of course they heard it.

"Safe from what?" Noin asked. Her head snapped up in mild surprise, which she covered quickly.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Especially if this is the future." She said quickly. They all looked at her skeptically, but let the subject drop. Noin held out her hand.

"C'mon, I'll show you to a room, and we'll see if we can't get you a few sets of clothes."

888

All Zechs, Heero, and Treize could do was stare at the twin duplicates of the scientist Venivici, both of who were excitedly talking about that blasted time machine of theirs. Treize cleared his throat loudly, and they both stopped talking.

"Let me see if I understand this. You" He pointed to the Venivici who had appeared on the battlefield(we'll call him V1) "Are from this day, but a completely different timeline, one in which OZ had been defeated and there was a so called peace." V1 nodded eagerly. "And how is it exactly that the girl you brought back with you was so important?"

"Oh, not specifically her, but a _descendant_ of hers was instrumental in the breakdown of OZ. I was only supposed to get rid of him, but unfortunately I made a slight miscalculation and went back a little too far. I thought all was lost until I saw that girl and made the connection, so I brought her back instead."

"Why didn't you simply kill her?" Heero asked. Both Professors looked absolutely mortified at the thought.

"Commander! How could you say such a thing! I'm a scientist, not a murderer!"

"But if she ever hears about this, or if the Rebellion ever hears about this, they may try to get her back to her time. She has now become a liability, and will have to be eliminated." Both Professors fainted from hearing such cold words, and the three OZ officers just sighed. Treize turned to Lieutenant Hilde, who was standing in the shadows, ready to do what he commanded when he needed her.

"Lieutenant, I don't want anything that has been said in this room to leave here. Furthermore, no one is allowed access in here without my express permission."

"I will see to it sir." She disappeared without a sound to do his bidding, and Treize turned to his subordinates.

"It seems as though we should find this girl. I want her alive, it would be interesting to have a little chat with her."

"She will probably be taken to their base, which we still haven't been able to locate." Zechs said.

"She can't stay there all the time, have our scouts keep a look out for her, and to apprehend if they can."

"What if she resists?"

"Take appropriate measures, but I want her alive if possible." Zechs and Heero snapped off a crisp salute and left the room. Treize gazed at the still unconscious scientists, wondering how that one person V1 had wanted to get rid of made such a difference.

888

Heero entered his room and shut the door, shrugging out of his uniform jacket and hung it up in the closet, then took off his boots and pants, putting them away neatly. He turned the shower on and let the water run through his hair, down his body and hit the floor. He stood there, letting the days tension wash away with the water.

He stepped out of the shower exactly fifteen minutes later and dried off, wrapping a towel around his waist as he exited his bathroom and began getting ready for sleep.

A knock came at his door, and he answered it still in his towel. His personal secretary was on the other side, holding a manila folder that she held out to him.

"Here's the information that you requested sir." She said. He took it from her without a word, and she turned and walked away, her eyes never once straying from his face. Heero knew that people considered him handsome, gorgeous even, and he admired the young woman for being so disciplined where most others would have fainted dead away. She was about his age to, and fairly attractive. He stopped himself from going any further. Romantic involvement of any kind was a distraction to the mission, and for him the mission was all there was. He sat at his desk and opened the folder to find an old police report, plus a birth certificate and school transcripts.

Name: Ashley Larsen

Age: 20 at last sighting

Birth date: April 10, A.C. 55

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 135 lbs

Education: High School diploma, AA degree from City College.

Notes: Ms. Larsen is known by friends to be outgoing, energetic, fun to be around, and trustworthy. Is liked by most everyone and has no enemies or anyone with a motive to kidnap and or kill. Is outspoken about her ideals, but nothing that would normally anger anyone. Said to be 'stubborn as all hell', and on occasion a practical joker. A well rounded girl who likes music and art, and wants to be a teacher. Parents are deceased, no known relatives, friends reported her missing.

And that was it. Heero knew that at that point in history, lots of people had gone missing, some by the government and some by the military, and that it had been almost impossible to find anyone. He shook his head. The things people do when left to their own devices. He was now more convinced than ever that he had made the right choice in joining OZ instead of destroying it. If only he could convince the others of that.

He closed the folder, put on his pajamas, climbed in bed and hoped that he wouldn't dream of that girl tonight.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

soooo, ummmm, please review?


	4. Chapter 4

wow, another long time updating. Please enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Trowa slipped into Quatre's office, silently closing the door behind him and sitting in one of the chairs. He waited for the blonde to finish with what he was working on and acknowledge him before he spoke.

"So what do you make of her?" He asked. Quatre leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling, his arms behind his head.

"If she's a spy," He said, answering the silent question "then they did a damn good job of brainwashing her. But I doubt it. She was completely, totally, and sincerely surprised when we told her what year it is. And despite the front that she's putting up, she's quite scared."

"So it's highly unlikely that she's a spy?"

"Yes. Do we have any information on her?" Trowa slid the folder across the desk.

"Just an old police report." Quatre opened the folder and read the same report that Heero had. He sighed and rubbed his good eye.

"At least we know that she's from that time period."

"It could still be forged." Quatre shook his head.

"I doubt it. Her feelings were too sincere, and she honestly knows nothing about this time. Did you see that blank stare on her face when we mentioned OZ? And that scientist said that with her here OZ was brought back." Trowa nodded.

"We still need to be careful." He said. Quatre smiled.

"Well duh. We'll let her know what sections to stay out of and keep a watch on her. Where is she right now?"

"Noin gave her a room, she said that she was tired. She locked the door, and we've got surveillance cameras in the hall." Quatre nodded, and they turned to planning their next strike against OZ.

888

Ashley tossed and turned on her bunk, desperately trying to find a comfortable position to get some sleep. She was exhausted, but her body refused to calm down. She finally gave an exasperated sigh and threw off her covers, walking around the room. Her bare feet made small slapping sounds on the cold tile. As she paced she racked her brain for what could be bothering her. Well, she tried to find something other than what had happened to her today at least. Though she still wasn't quite convinced that all of this was happening. She had been hoping that she would get some sleep, then wake up back home and find that all of this had been a really weird dream. And if that didn't happen, then she was more inclined to believe that she had actually gone crazy and that all of this was still in her head. In case you hadn't noticed, she wasn't quite ready to accept that this might be real.

Ashley sighed and banged the back of her head against the wall in frustration. What if it was all true? She hadn't even really considered that. But how was she so important in the future? She wasn't even all that important in her own time, the only people that she had to worry about were the ones that had killed her parents, since they were known to go after family members as well. It looked like she would just have to take things as they came, and if she started to see pink dancing elephants then she would know for a fact that she had gone crazy.

Well, since she wasn't getting any sleep tonight, she figured that she might as well do a meditation ritual. She rummaged in her shoulder bag which, miraculously, had managed not to lose any of its contents, and pulled out the candles that she had bought just before getting grabbed by Venivici. She had six, but she smiled a little when she saw that they had been broken in one of her falls. Still usable, if one didn't mind really small candles. It was only the wax that had broken, the pieces were still attached by the string, so she used her pocket knife to cut through the string and even out the wax. Hours of boredom and endless patience had given her this skill, so she was able to do so fairly quickly. She placed twelve of the pieces in a circle and put the rest back in her bag. She then began lighting them, starting with where she guessed North was by using the compass on her watch. She breathed deeply, slowly, letting her body and mind relax before letting the events from the day roll around in her mind and finally asking the question burning through her skull. _What the hell was she doing here?_

She opened her eyes slowly, as though they were heavy, and watched as she seemed to fly through time and space, everything a blur. When she stopped she stared in amazement, for there in front of her, as though there was nothing wrong, were the four guys that she had met today; the three that were helping her, and the one that had threatened to kill her. But what was weird was they were all wearing the same jacket, almost like a uniform, and were laughing as though they were friends. Quatre didn't have the eye patch, Wufei and Heero didn't seem as uptight, and Trowa was reading a book, with the occasional chuckle at what his friends were joking about. A boy their age ran in and hid behind Heero, and he had the longest hair that she had ever seen on anyone, even her older sister. It was a deep chocolate brown and pulled back in a braid. Heero looked at the boy, a slightly annoyed yet amused look on his face as a girl with short, bluish black hair came running in, looking very pissed off. Ashley could only guess that they boy with the braid was the cause of the girls anger, and she almost felt sorry for the boy. He looked straight into Ashley's eyes, and though he showed no sign of having seen her, she stared back incredulously. His eyes were a deep blue violet, the same as hers.

There was a knocking at her door, and with a great rush she was back in her cell, the candles now little puddles of wax on the floor. She was sweating, and breathing heavily, but she stood up any way on shaky legs and pulled open the door. Noin took one look at her and instantly knew that some thing had happened.

"Ashley, what happened? Are you all right?" She asked as she steered Ashley towards the bed and made her sit on it.

"I'm fine. It's just…I'm fine." She said and gave a small, weak smile. From the look on Noins face it was obvious that she didn't believe her.

"Why are there wax puddles on the floor?" She asked.

"I was meditating. And then I saw…I saw…Hell, I don't know what I saw." They sat quietly while Ashley got control of her breathing. "Noin, can you tell me about the recent history? Like, how Quatre and them became so important when they're my age?" She finally asked. Noin sighed.

"The Alliance didn't exist in your time, right?"

"The who?"

"The Alliance military. If I remember right, they were created around A.C.130, and they were supposed to simply stop all the nations from fighting each other. Which they did, but then they became what everyone hated: a dictatorship. They took complete control of the governments, limited communication, stopped supplies from reaching those that needed them."

"Basically what I live with everyday, but with one military in charge instead of several fighting for control."

"Right. Anyway, about 25 years ago a colony leader who was advocating peace was assassinated by OZ, a secret organization within the Alliance that took control after the Gundams were sent down to Earth five years ago to get revenge for the leaders death. They were piloted by Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero."

"Heero's the one that wanted to kill me, right?" Noin nodded, and Ashley sat there silently while she sorted everything out in her head.

"So he started out as one of the good guys. What made him change?" Noin shrugged.

"No one's really sure, not even the other pilots. All he would say was that since there was no one to unify the people, then OZ was correct. Any other questions?" Ashley nodded.

"Just one for now. Where can I get something to eat?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

How's my writing? 1-800- Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long time updating! Here's the story!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Current Timeline

Duo and the other pilots, plus Hilde, sat in silence after Duo had finished reading the first part of the book that had been delivered to him. No one had reacted quite yet, as they were still absorbing it all. Trowa turned to Heero.

"What do you think would have made you join OZ?" He asked. Heero shrugged.

"I don't know." He responded. "It doesn't seem like something I would have done, but something must have happened to change my mind. If all of this actually happened that is."

"Are you saying that you doubt what we've heard? Or what we saw earlier?" Duo asked.

"I don't have all the necessary facts." Hilde rolled her eyes.

"Just because something doesn't have physical evidence doesn't mean that it can't happen." She said.

"So what's your take on this?" Quatre asked. "According to this book, you were in the position that Lady Une used to have." Hilde shrugged.

"I think it's possible. If I hadn't met Duo, then I would have continued to believe in OZ. I had already started to rise quickly when we met, who knows how far I could have gone if I hadn't met him. I'm thinking more about that scene that Ashley wrote about, where she's meditating and sees all of us? That happened just last week, and she's supposed to have died 70 or so years ago. There has got to be some truth to this."

"75 years ago, actually." Wufei said, looking up from Duo's computer. They all stared at him. "What? I wanted to see if this woman actually existed, so I did a search. Ashley Larson-Castoff. Born April 10, A.C. 55. Died May 15, A.C. 125. Married to Julian Castoff on June 17, A.C. 61. It goes on to list her descendants, stopping with her Great-great grandson, Kyle Johnson, who moved to Colony L-2 in A.C. 143."

"Does it say anything about what she did with her life?" Duo asked, now very curious to learn all that he could about this woman who had died, and yet left him a box of things.

"The computer's still looking. Don't forget, it was more than a hundred years ago, and it was during a time of political confusion. Frankly, I was lucky to get that much. It'll be a miracle if I get anymore."

"Maybe she mentions all that in her book." Heero said, closing his hand around Duo's, silently saying that he was there. Duo squeezed back, acknowledging his friend's support. He didn't know why this had become so important to him, it really shouldn't be much more than interesting reading, but somehow this girl was growing on him, and he wanted to know more. He opened the book again and started reading from where he had left off.

888

Alternate Timeline

_He worked diligently at the missile controls, targeting them perfectly to destroy his Gundam before anyone else found it. He heard a light clicking on the steel deck plates behind him, stopping several feet away. They definitely weren't combat boots, which was the only reason that he had yet to pull his gun._

"_Heero? Is that you Heero? It is you Heero, it is you." He stayed silent, hoping that the girl who had seen his face would get the hint and disappear. Apparently she didn't, as she continued walking towards him. "Heero, what are you doing? Those are torpedos, aren't they, I can tell. I want to know who you are. Talk to me Heero." He looked up at her._

"_Relena." He said. Her features softened. She probably thought that he was going to talk to her._

"_Heero." He pulled out his gun and pointed it at her, facing her fully. She gasped in surprise._

"_You're in over your head. Say good-bye, Relena." _

_He pulled the trigger._

Heero awoke with a start as the memory finished, then put his head in his hands. That dream again. Why had he had it for the last few nights? He'd killed dozens of people like that, not to mention the hundreds of mobile suit pilots that he'd killed. So why did he continue to dream about that girl from when he had first come down to Earth, fighting against Oz instead of with them, as he was now. Was it wrong to have killed the girl? NO! She had known too much, she'd been a liability, she'd had to die.

That was the trained soldier part of him, the kind that molded well with the Zero system. But there was still a little part of him that rebelled, saying that she hadn't actually done anything wrong and that he _shouldn't _have killed her. The same part of him that still agonized over that little girl and her dog. But why? She was a school girl, not important to anyone.

_But what if she had been?_ That question popped into his head from out of nowhere, and he stared at the patterns on his bed spread. Treize had insisted that he have nothing but the best, even though it didn't really matter to Heero. But there were times when the intricate patterns in the fine wood work or the furniture fascinated him, and helped him to think. He would stare at the patterns for what seemed like hours, letting his eyes unfocus and watch as the patterns seemed to take on a life of their own. He knew that it wasn't very soldier like behavior, but it was how he was able to think clearly sometimes.

888

Ashley squirmed on the exam table as Sally looked in her ear, down her throat, and took a blood sample. Sally smiled.

"Don't like sitting still, do you?" She asked knowingly. Ashley nodded.

"I'm perfectly healthy, there's nothing wrong with me." She protested.

"So that's why Noin said that you looked like death when she came to get you this morning."

"I'm telling you, I'm fine!" Sally smiled again.

"Fine, you're fine. You can go now." Ashley hopped off the table so fast you would have thought it was on fire and began to dress just as fast. "You don't like doctors much, either, do you?" Sally inquired.

"It's nothing personal, I just haven't had the best experiences with them."

"Understandable. I remember reading about some of the medical practices from your time when I was in school. They scared the shit out of me. So how come you looked like death when Noin came by?"

"I told you, I was meditating. And I saw…I saw…I think I saw what was supposed to be, you know, if I hadn't been brought here."

"So you believe that you're in the future."

"There's a saying that I heard in a movie once: 'Once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.' Seems to fit this situation."

"So what did you see?" Sally asked as they walked out of the exam room and picked up Noin on the way to the cafeteria. Ashley was quiet for a minute as she tried to put into words what she had seen.

"I saw the four Gundam Pilots that you know. They were in a room, all wearing the same jacket, and looked much more…relaxed…than they are now. Another boy ran in wearing the same jacket. He had long hair that he kept in a braid and the same color eyes as me. He hid behind Heero, and a girl with short, bluish-black hair came in after him, looking madder than hell." Both Noin and Sally froze, and Ashley looked at them curiously. "What? What did I say?"

"The girl that you saw, did she have pale skin? And a slightly German accent?"

"She had pale skin, but I couldn't hear anything. Why?"

"I think that you might have seen Treize's Right Hand."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Let's just say for now that she's not someone you want to mess with. But I've never seen or heard of anyone with eyes like yours, and the only guy with hair that long that I know of is Zechs Merquise, and he's with OZ." Noin said.

"Is that the blonde guy from the other night?" Ashley asked. Noin nodded.

"So then who's the guy I saw?" Both women shrugged.

"Beats the hell outta me. What do you want to eat?" Sally asked as they stood in the serving line of the cafeteria. Ashley craned neck to get a look at the food, and was glad that it looked better than high school cafeteria food. She chose a salad, brownie, and chocolate milk, then looked up in innocence at Sally's disapproving look.

"What? I'm not all owed to have desert after my meal?" She asked.

"Don't you think that eating a brownie after eating a salad defeats the point of eating the salad in the first place?"

"That's if you're trying to be healthy by eating the salad. I'm not. I just felt like a salad, and I felt like a brownie. And I love chocolate milk." Quatre waved them over to where he, Trowa, and Wufei were eating lunch, and they headed in that direction. Well, Quatre and Trowa were eating, Wufei looked like he was trying to figure out what he had chosen, and whether or not it was safe to eat. They sat down and placed their trays on the table.

"So how are you liking our time?" Quatre asked with a slight quirking of his lips. Ashley smiled back, and placed her chin in her hands, elbows on the table.

"I haven't actually seen too much of it, this place reminds me of the Army mess hall that my father used to take me to. Though the food looks a lot better."

"If you can call this food." Wufei mumbled, glaring at his lunch.

"Your father was in the military? That wasn't in the records." Trowa asked. Ashley raised her eyebrows innocently.

"You looked at my records? Of course you did, you had to make certain that I wasn't a spy or anything. He was a 92Y; at the time that was Supply."

"Why would you say that we had to make certain that you weren't a spy?"

"Please, a girl shows up out of nowhere, says she's from the past, and you just trust her? I certainly wouldn't. My first thoughts would be either that she's crazy or a spy. Though using a cover story of being from the past is a little farfetched. So, am I a spy?" Everyone blinked at such a blunt question coming from that innocent looking face. Quatre smiled.

"No, I don't believe that you are." He said. "But if I was going to send in a spy I would certainly use someone who could play the innocent act like you are right now."

"Yes, you probably would, because the innocent looking ones are usually the most dangerous, yet very few people expect them to do anything like spying." Wufei, having decided that his lunch was indeed edible, took a sip of his tea and raised his eyebrows at her.

"You sound quite knowledgeable. Are you sure that you're not a spy?" Her eyes sparkled mischievously, and she did her best to make her voice sound a little spooky.

"I am many things, some of which not even I know of probably. I am a college student, I am a girl, a musician, a writer, a lover of animals, I love to read, cook, sew, swim, dance, and I watch plenty of crime dramas on TV. So if I seem to know about certain things that most people don't care about, it's because I watch and learn all that I can."

"And you're apparently clairvoyant to." Sally said.

"Clairvoyance is seeing the future, I saw another reality. I am Wiccan as well as everything else I said." All three boys looked at her curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Quatre asked. So Ashley once again described what she had seen, and the boys all got quiet at the mention of the girl with short hair.

"That definitely sounds like Lt. Hilde, but I don't think that I've ever seen or heard of the boy who hid behind Heero." Quatre said.

"You said that we were all friends, even Heero?" Wufei asked, a note of disdain in his voice at the very thought. Ashley nodded.

"Quatre didn't have the eye patch, and you all seemed much more relaxed." The three boys all sat there and mulled over this in their heads, while the girls began eating. Sally and Noin had already gone over this in their own heads, so they were just waiting for the boys to catch up.

"Do you think that there was peace in the 'other reality' that you saw?" Trowa asked quietly. Ashley shrugged.

"I really don't know. All I did know is that all of you looked happy, as though you were apart of something that you could believe in."

"Could you find out more if you meditated again?" Wufei asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I can meditate and try, but I can't control what I'll see, or if I see anything. Can you tell me about this Lt. Hilde and Heero? Since they seem to be the one's whose lives differed so much in what I saw, it might help to concentrate on them." They all nodded, and Noin began talking. She explained how a woman named Lady Une had been Treize's right hand from before the war, and for the better part of it as well. She explained how two years ago Une had died in a fight against Wufei, and a colony volunteer named Hilde Schbeiker had been chosen to take his place, and how at times many of them wished that Une was still alive, for, while being a fairly cruel person herself, she had nothing against this colony volunteer, whose name was associated with some of the foulest strikes of the war. She told of the Zero system, and how it warped its pilots mind so badly with strategies and battle tactics that you nearly went crazy, as Quatre had when he had piloted the suit. She spoke of how none of them knew the reason that Heero had joined OZ three years ago, for he had only told them that it was right for him to do so. They only saw him on the battlefield now, taking orders from Treize.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ohhhhhh, little more information……I promise that one of the next chapters will have Heero's reason for going to OZ! I have an outline, I swear! 1-800-Please Review?


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for taking so long to update! Life got in the way, but now I have time so I can work on updating all of my stories. Enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thinking, thinking, thinking. That was Ashley's self appointed task for the moment as she sat with Noin in her office and watched her work. She had meditated again like she'd said that she would, but the images were more confusing than before. This time she had seen Heero and that boy with the braid again, but they were about fifteen and on a docked ship of some sort. Braid boy had stopped Heero from shooting this girl with honey-blonde hair, and then Heero had jumped onto some torpedos. She wished she could hear sounds in her visions, they would have helped a lot. But as confusing as it was, she knew that that moment was somehow really important to understand exactly why this world had turned out so differently. So, first order of business, find out who that girl and guy with the braid were. Well, the only way to do that would be to describe them to as many people as possible and hope that someone recognized them. Only problem was, her physical descriptions tended to suck, at least when she tried to describe things with words. But she could sketch fairly decently, so that would be the best way to go about things. She pulled out her sketchbook and pencil and got to work.

8

An hour later found Noin leaning over her shoulder and staring wide eyed at the sketch of the girl that Ashley had seen in her latest vision.

"What? Do you know this girl?" Ashley asked, unnerved by the paleness of Noins' face. Noin nodded slowly.

"She's the younger sister of Zechs Merquise, and died almost five years ago."

"Really? She's from the last, uh, vision that I had. In it, the boy with the braid" She flipped to his picture "showed up and prevented Heero from killing her. Do you recognize him?" Noin studied the picture for a moment, then shook her head.

"Never seen him before. Are you sure this is who you saw?"

"You mean have I been influenced by the other people that I've seen in this time?" Noin nodded. "How would I have been? The only people that I've seen on a regular basis are you, Wufei, Sally, Quatre, and Trowa. I haven't really talked to anyone else. Besides, does this look like anyone that you know in the smallest bit?" Noin took another look at the boy, studying his heart shaped face, expressive yet non-revealing violet eyes, the impossibly long hair that was tied back in a braid. She shook her head again.

"The only person that even comes close is you, and then only the eyes. Maybe the hair color as well." Ashley threw her hands up in the air, along with the sketchbook and her pencils.

"Well, I give up. This is all far too weird anyway." Noin sat down across from her after she had picked up the sketch book and pencils with a knowing smile on her face.

"What's so weird about this?" Ashley looked at her like she was crazy.

"What do you mean what's weird? I've been kidnapped by a mad scientist and brought to the future, which is fantastical enough as it is; I'm seeing visions of a person who doesn't exist, one who's dead, not to mention scenes from another timeline. What don't you find weird about this?"

"I find it plenty weird. You just needed to get all that off your chest." There was a few seconds of silence before a smile broke out on Ashley's face.

"You remind me a lot about my aunt, she would pull shit like that to." Both women smiled, and Noin went back to work, reading an intelligence report while Ashley picked up her sketchbook and pencils.

All of a sudden Noin jumped out of her chair and ran out of the room. Ashley blinked in surprise, and then was even more surprised when Noin ran back in and grabbed her arm, hauling her down the hall to Quatre's office. She burst through the door without knocking, surprising Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei, and slammed the report down on the desk.

"Read that." She ordered. Technically, they didn't have to do anything of the sort since they out ranked her, but that was formality only. They had learned long ago that it was best to do what she demanded, so the three boys crowded around the report. Ashley was still in mild shock at Noin's actions as the woman deposited her in a chair, and was also thoroughly confused as to why she was here. They looked up once they had finished reading.

"The source is reliable?" Trowa asked. Noin nodded vigorously.

"I'd bet my life on it. Or hers since it might come to that." She answered, indicating Ashley. Now she was even more confused.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded. The four soldiers looked at each other.

"If this intelligence is correct," Wufei said slowly "then we may have found a way to send you home, which, we hope, will also bring about real peace."

888

Ashley did her best to look inconspicuous as she browsed through the store, pretending to be nothing more than a young woman shopping. She was having a hard time doing so, for she was decidedly more than that. The intelligence report was from an inside source in OZ, though Noin refused to say who it was, only that it was reliable and the person would be there to help her once she was inside. It included everything that the scientist who had kidnapped her had told Treize, as well as containing detailed instructions on how to work the time machine. They had immediately begun discussing plans to get her home to her own time, thereby returning history to its natural course. She was bewildered that they were willing to do this, as they really had no idea that the visions she saw was what would happen if she went home.

They had decided to take the chance, and she was now pretending to shop in downtown London and waiting for the military to pick her up. Her immediate reaction to that part of the plan had been to rebel, because going willingly with military personnel was a death sentence in her mind. Unless you joined the military it had always been best to stay away from them. But Quatre assured her in that calm voice of his that OZ, more accurately Treize, wanted her alive and in her right mind.

So, here she was after driving for who knows how long since they had slipped her some sleeping pills for the trip and she'd had no idea where they had started from in the first place. Trowa had said that it was best that way and she wasn't going to question him. She knew in the back of her mind that they had every right to kill her and she was damn lucky that they were helping her return home and she wasn't going to jeopardize that.

Ohhh, don't look now Ashley but there are obvious Military Officers in plain clothes scoping you out. They're either worse than you are at looking inconspicuous or they're the decoy to draw your attention away from the pros. Great, now I'm talking to myself like I'm another person. Someone throw me into a padded cell, please.

Ashley left the store, heading for the parking lot like she was going to get her car, and it was on the way there that she was grabbed from behind. She tried to fight them, really, but they had placed something over her face that was making her lose consciousness. Her last thought was that those two in the store had definitely been decoys.

888

The first thing that she noticed as she swam back to consciousness was that her head hurt like hell. The second thing was that she was on a bed. Not just any bed, but a really nice, really comfortable, really expensive bed. Had her head not been hurting so badly she would have taken some time to luxuriate, but it did so that was preventing her from enjoying the pleasantness. A gentle clearing of the throat made her open her eyes and turn her head, where she found none other than Heero Yuy sitting next to her bed.

"We should kill you." He said simply. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Nice greeting." She answered sarcastically. "And if that's the case then why am I still alive?"

"General Treize wants to speak with you. Get up." Ashley rolled her eyes but threw the covers off and swung her legs off the bed, locating her shoes and putting them on before picking up her bag.

"You can leave it here." Heero said, pointing to her bag. Ashley shrugged.

"Don't feel like it."

"Fine. Follow me." She did as she was told, checking her watch once she had fallen in step behind Heero. Good, there was still time. She decided to take a chance and see if she could clear a few things up.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, receiving a non-committal grunt in return. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and pushed on. "Why did you join OZ? From everything I was told you came down to Earth to destroy OZ, so why did you end up joining them?" Heero stopped short, not having expected that question, and looked back at her.

_He had been defending a colony against __Quatre's__ attack while the Arabian had been under the influence of Wing Zero. Their fight had ended, and he was a prisoner of OZ once again. They hooked him up to the Wing Zero in an attempt to better understand the cockpit system. He replayed the question that had been plaguing Quatre about who their enemies were in this war._

_"The __one's__ after your life, and the targets you aim to defeat are always your enemy." He had said. This ran through his head, and he broke free of his restraints as the Zero system fully activated. He saw his target, his enemy: the Doctors, and all those associated with them: the other __Gundam__ pilots. He saw them for what they were, what Quatre had shown them all to be with his recent actions. Traitors, ready to sacrifice those who they had sworn to protect on a whim. He understood now that the colonies would never be safe as long as there was a war; it all had to stop. OZ was on the side of the Colonies now, they had accepted OZ. He would fight with OZ, and in doing so, fulfill his promise to protect the Colonies from harm. He hit the com button._

_"Quatre.__Omae__ O __Korosou__."_

He considered not answering, but one look at her face made him reconsider. She was to open, to honestly curious about his reasons for his change of tactics, that he decide to answer her honestly.

"There was no unifying force to bring the people together once OZ was gone. They were the only thing keeping the people from turning on each other." She fell into a contemplative silence as they resumed their walk to Treize's suite.

"What if there had been?" She asked quietly after about a minute. He looked at her in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"What if there had originally been someone who could unite everyone, but because I was brought here that person isn't around anymore?" He whirled around to face her, his eyes angry, though he didn't know why.

"What are you talking about?" He hissed at her.

"That girl you killed, when you first came down to Earth. Do you know who she was?"

"What does it matter?" He growled, becoming frustrated with this girl and her seemingly pointless questions.

"She was Zech's _Merquise's_ little sister. Zech's Merquise, who is also known as _Miliardo__Peacecraft_. She was Relena _Peacecraft_. What if she'd decided to use her family's name to bring the people together against Romefellor? What would you have done?" Heero was completely stunned. He'd killed a _Peacecraft_? Could that be true. All at once the guilt and possibilities weighed heavily on him. Had he really killed someone that could have provided a world to live in after war? But what was this girl getting at?

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"To go home." He blinked at her. Her request _couldn't_ be that simple, but she pushed on. "If I go home then History will return to it's natural course. You won't kill that girl, the war will be done a lot sooner and there will be peace."

"How can you be sure." He demanded. Ashley smiled at what she was about to say, and hoped to God that her friends never heard about this. She had never been a terribly religious person herself, so what she was about to say was a bit out of character.

"Because I have faith in you." To say the look on his face was priceless was an understatement, but they didn't really have time to focus on it, as the compound was rocked with explosions, throwing them both to the ground. Heero immediately threw himself on top of Ashley out of reflex, and when he checked to see that she was all right she had a triumphant smile on her face. "Right on time." She mumbled.

"This was all a trap."

"Of course it was. You didn't think the Rebels would let me out of the compound without a reason, did you? Now I've got to get home and right a terrible wrong." She said and pushed herself up from the ground. Heero knocked her feet out from under her and pinned her to the ground.

"I can't let you do that." Before she could respond he was knocked off her by a bullet that hit him in the shoulder. Ashley scrambled to her feet and stared with Heero in surprise at who had shot him. "Hilde! What are you doing?" Heero demanded as he stood up and pulled out his own gun.

"Righting a terrible wrong. Get going Ashley, I'll take care of this guy." Ashley only had time for a brief look of surprise before she took off down the corridor, listening as the exchanging gunfire got more distant and was drowned out by the explosions. She skidded to a halt when the corridors intersected into four directions and swore under her breath. She didn't know which direction to go in.

"Ashley!" She turned her head to see who had called her and found Quatre coming down the left hallway.

"Quatre! Looks like your tracking device worked." She said as they embraced quickly.

"Let's get going." He said an pulled her down the right hallway, keeping her in front of him and turning around only to shoot at the soldiers that had caught sight of them.

"There it is!" Ashley called as the room came into view. Quatre blew the lock off the door and pushed it open, running in with Ashley. He pushed her to the ground as a flash grenade was thrown in, and when they'd recovered he laid down cover fire while she worked the machinery and hoped that she was getting everything right.

She gave a shout of triumph when the machinery sprang to life and the opening that she was to travel through began to glow a pearly white. She ran for it, and was about to step through when she began to have her doubts. What if this didn't work? What if all the people that she'd met here were doomed to die because she'd gotten something wrong? She looked to Quatre, the worry plain on her face, and he seemed to understand.

"Go on! Don't worry about us! Just get back home and live your life!" She gave him a shaky smile and began to stop through, but stopped once again, this time in surprise, and locked eyes with the boy that she had only seen in visions and sketches. They stared at each other, the surprise clearly on both of their faces. Joy then welled up in Ashley's eyes, and she gave him a cheeky, two fingered salute before stepping through the machine and back to her own time.

Correct Timeline

_The first thing that I did was __find__ a newspaper and check the date, then breathe a sigh of relief when I saw that I was back home. I have no idea if you'll ever read this, or if by coming back I've changed anything at all. But I have faith that things turned out the way they were supposed to, and that there's now peace in the world. I just hope that I got the date right._

_I wrote all of this down right away, mainly because I wanted to remember that it happened, that it wasn't simply a wacked out dream that I had. I didn't decide to put it into storage for you until after I'd had a c__onversation with my grandson, who has a bit of a self-esteem issue. I didn't tell him about any of this, mainly because it would just cause him to worry, but I felt that I need to tell _someone_ that one person _can_ and _does_ make a difference, no matter how small it may seem. I also figured that this might give you a little piece of personal history. From talking with Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa, I figured that it was likely your life had been hard, and that you might not know where you came from. Everyone deserves to know that._

_The photo albums have pictures of my life, plus my __childrens__ and __grandchildrens__. The box was something that I made in wood shop in high school, and in it are mementos __from my life; there's a book inside that tells you what each one meant to me. I hope you enjoy them._

_Love, _

_Your__ Great-great Grandmother (or something like that)_

Hilde had finished reading the book, as Duo had been to overcome with emotion to do so. Heero held him close while the others were all quiet, out of respect for Duo.

"Let's go visit her." Quatre finally said. Duo looked at him in disbelief. "Her grave I mean. We can go pay our respects to her."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Whew! Finished! I truly apologize to Spellcasterz and The Dark Goddess Vynx, who have had this story on alert for the longest time while I just kept putting off writing it. I'm sorry! Please forgive me! (Can be seen groveling and begging at their feet.) Anyway, it's now completed to my satisfaction but I would really like to hear your views, so please review!


End file.
